User talk:Haruhi14
Welcome Hi, welcome to HikariFalls Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hikari ochiru:undō shinseiji no mitama no page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sonicman0123456789 (Talk) 20:39, January 27, 2010 Re:Hello Hello Harui, Andre told me your Naos sister. How are you?/What's up? --KiumaruHamachi 20:47, January 27, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::What love did Andre tell me about? Him and Nao? And yeah it's fine that you can talk to me today. (I got an exam at 9:00 but i should be finished by 10:00) K? --KiumaruHamachi 13:09, January 28, 2010 (UTC)KiumauHamachi Damn that Nao always trying to fit in but no. Haruhi and Andre yes. All Nao talks about is Andre 24/7 it's ridiculous.Haruhi14 13:29, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 ::Tired of hearing about Andre 24/7 huh? If only you had someone to annoy Nao in the same way she is annoying you? So you like andre also? --KiumaruHamachi 13:32, January 28, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Of course I like him look at him. But Nao said "there's something special about him" and I just wonder what it means...Haruhi14 ::Being a male, I can't tell you what that special something is. And I see him everyday, we go to the same school. And did you ever try asking her what that is? --KiumaruHamachi 13:40, January 28, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Yeah I asked her. "It's like when I met him our hearts got chained together and they met each other for us" I can't say I quite understand though.Haruhi14 13:46, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 ::It means that Naos heart is chained together with Andres and nothing in the world can break it. (I believe thats what she meant) Do you think thats what it means? --KiumaruHamachi 13:48, January 28, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi I think so...if that is true then maybe they were meant to meet each other. Do you think that they were lead to each other for a reason?Haruhi14 13:49, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 ::Yeah, but i don't know the reason why. Remember love is powerful, it can draw to people miles away from each other who have a common interest. In terms of Nao: kingdom hearts and Andre kingdom hearts. I think thats what it means. --KiumaruHamachi 13:54, January 28, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::I'm finished my test. --KiumaruHamachi 14:18, January 28, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Sorry bout the wait I was looking for some info on Hikari ochiru:undō shinseiji no mitama no so I can post more information. It's like a dozen people in my school that wants to meet him.--Haruhi14 15:04, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 ::To be honest: he claims to be a no body. He himself has said that he is nothing more than an average teen in this average world. Don't know why he's complaining though... he's nearly famous. I don't know anyone else who would complain about fame. Right? --KiumaruHamachi 15:07, January 28, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi He's a popular teen in a normal world? what is he talking about he's extremely popular here in Japan. Hm in the recent Hikari no sora (I like to address it better as Hikari ochiru) it really speaks to me does it speak to you? to me it says "we all have our own little world and if we open up to people and reach out and get to know them your will world will grow bigger and bigger. Only by allowing people in can we find new ways to be ourselves" it's funny cause it really affected Nao she has found a new way to be herself. she used to be stuck up, quite and alone but she started making friends by talking about how she knows Andre and that got her a couple of friends, he inspires me so.Haruhi14 15:22, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 Hikari No Sora speaks to me just not sure how. (I'm funny like that). And than it was destined that Andre made Hikari No Sora and for Nao to read it. This allowed her to get more friends. How did Andre inspire you? --KiumaruHamachi 15:40, January 28, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Well there's a couple of things that do like this for example: "we all have our own little world and if we open up to people and reach out and get to know them your will world will grow bigger and bigger." to me it means that we all start out alone in your own world and if we open up to people we can make our world bigger like when Andre met you, Anthony, Chester, me and Nao his world got bigger by getting to know us^.^ and "Only by allowing people in can we find new ways to be ourselves" meaning (to me) once you meet and trust people you can find a new way to be yourself like Nao how she changed after learning to open up and trust others.Haruhi14 15:58, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 all have our own little world and if we open up to people and reach out and get to know them your will world will grow bigger and bigger Yeah, thats true. Opening up to others will make your world grow. You won't be alone and you will get more friends. Is that the message of Hikari No Sora (HNS)? --KiumaruHamachi 16:02, January 28, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi To me, Nao and almost everybody else in Tokyo.Haruhi14 16:10, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 I can see why she's smitten with him he's incredible...Haruhi14 16:17, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 How is he incredible? --KiumaruHamachi 16:54, January 28, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi He just is to me. I wish he could like me the way he does Nao. Nick be perfectly honest with me do you think I'm cute?Haruhi14 17:56, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14